tyrian_pwfandomcom-20200214-history
Varyss Mardian
Varyss Mardian is one of the TPW competitors brought into the promotion as part of the Krytan Championship Tournament. From his first minutes in the ring in an official TPW show, Varyss has shown himself to be a resourceful and conniving combatant, albeit doing so while ignoring the rules as and when it suits him. TPW Career Varyss' in-ring debut coincided with the start of the qualification matches for the Krytan Championship Tournament, where he was introduced to a crowd at a show held at the Ossan Octagon. The Krytan Championship Tournament The very first qualification match for the Krytan Championship Tournament had Varyss up against a much larger and more powerful opponent in the form of Kalthoren Stonewall. Spending large parts of the match overwhelmed by Kalthoren's superior brute force, Varyss was eventually forced to fight dirty. By breaching the TPW's prohibition on magic use, he allowed a Mesmer duplicate of himself to invade the ring and, after incapacitating the Ref-Golem, he performed his finishing move - the Mardi-Killer - on Kalthoren to secure the (rather dubious) win. However, upon reaching the tournament - and divested of the opportunity to cheat his way to victory - Varyss was quickly defeated in the first round when he was drawn against Lad Chapman. Main Roster Since moving onto the TPW main roster, Varyss has - despite his numerous defeats - made it abundantly clear that actually winning a match is of little importance to him. Nor has he deigned to involve himself with any of the groups which have coalesced following the tournament, such as Hisako's Unholy Trinity or Dante's band of pirates. What has proven to be an annoyance to Varyss, however, is the prevalence of heroic figures in the roster. Deciding to expose them for their hypocrisy, he set his sights on trying to goad them into breaking the rules. Success in this endeavour didn't come his way until TPW: No Rules. By using his Mesmer abilities with impunity, he was able to send the much larger Hrona Seabird into a fit of rage and, instead of beating him cleanly, she knocked him unconscious by hurling a set of metal steps directly at his head. Even after he was hauled away - covered in his own blood - and excluded from competition ever since due to his injuries, Varyss happily took a victory of his own; one in which he'd sacrificed his body to kick a "goodie-goodie" competitor down the proverbial downward spiral. Varyss' First Injury With the head wound - and a relatively minor concussion which followed - rendering him unable to compete, Varyss elected to spend his rehabilitation making use of the TPW's training facilities. Having made his debut with only 188 pounds burdening his 74-inch frame, his physical stature meant that his overall offence was severely lacking, especially when pitted against larger opponents. As well as training hard, Varyss also put on thirty pounds, bulking himself up considerably and shedding some of his wiry aesthetic. Moveset Varyss, due to his light weight, specialises in rapid hit-and-run assaults. By blindsiding his opponents as opposed to allowing his matches to devolve into a straight-up brawl, he is able to bring his hybrid striking/grappling style to bear upon them, utilising counterattacks and reversals if he starts to lose the upper hand. As a heel, Varyss is not above bending - or even outright breaking - the rules to forcefully (re)gain an advantage. * Finishing Move(s) Coma Machine (Codebreaker transitioning into a Backstabber) Mardi-Killer (Elevated swinging neckbreaker, executed in tandem with a Mesmer clone) * Signature Moves Plexicide (Quick-release Superplex to the outside area) Last Exhale (Modified Gory Special/Back-to-back backbreaker sleeper choke hold) Multiple suplex variations (Straight-jacket, belly-to-back) Jumping corkscrew roundhouse/540 kick Various springboard moves: * Leapfrog (evading a chasing opponent, often with taunting theatrics) * Corkscrew dropkick Fireman's carry neckbreaker Category:Competitors